A Decade Done
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: What's going on with everyone ten years later? A series of oneshots, not all linked, and it shall contain various pairings, Kel/Belle, Rea/Taylor, Zoe/Bianca, maybe some Kel/Flash and others. PERMANENT HAITUS. See profile.
1. The Proposing of a Proposal

_The first in a little series I decided start. I know I owe everyone the sequel to my last St T's story but I'm lacking inspirtation for it and need something to get the creative juices flowing. This idea just came to me. Hope it makes up for my lazy updating schedule..._

* * *

><p><span>The Proposing of a Proposal<span>

"Belle! We gotta go!" Kelly urges, her usual calm shaking slightly.

"What? Why?" Annabelle yelps in confusion as she's push towards the door until someone knocks on it and the Jones then leaps in front of her protectively.

"They've found us," She murmurs and fists bang on the door loudly.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" A voice shouts, in a plainly non-french accent because that is NOT the police. The pair within the studio apartment share a glance then both look to the glass double doors, the view overlooking a Paris evening and the Eiffel Tower and swiftly Kelly laces her fingers with the brunettes. "I SAID OPEN UP!"

"The window?" Belle prompts knowingly and her girlfriend nods.

"The window," She confirms and in another moment she's pushed the doors open and attached her grappling hook to the metal railing securely, testing it with a few solid tugs.

"Come on," She urges as the banging increases, the wood on the lock beginning to splinter from the force and Annabelle Fritton sighs before stepping over the railing and a strong, reliable and familiar arm wraps around her waist and lips press to her cheek swiftly. "Don't look down." They drop, sliding down the rope and closer and closer towards the pavement below, passing other flats and various windows and more than a few people shouting, squealing and recoiling in shock but the two women merely smile politely or wave, carefully mind, it is a rather tall building after all.

"Bonjour Madame Dupont," Kelly greets, passing by the tanned French lady watering who plants who watches their descent mutely, the water flowing from the watering can missing her flowers and spilling across the tile floor before she blinks.

"Martin! Avez-vous…?" She cries in shock, trailing off with a confused frown as she watches the two woman touch down below and run off towards their car, the angry shouts above her head draw her to look up at the men leant over another railing, the girls railing in police uniform. Madame Dupont frowns at them, then the retreating car, they'd been nice enough, a bit of life to the place… She's sad to see them go and in such baffling circumstances…

"Kelly! Slow down!" Belle pleads, gripping the seat tightly and Kelly does, if only to stop Annabelle slamming her own foot on the brakes, she'd done that before and the car had almost ended up eating a brick wall.

"Alright, we're slowing," Kelly smirks, easing off the accelerator and dropping a gear, and the passenger scowls at her in a way that the source of her irritation just thinks is cute.

"What did you do? We've been fine for months! How did they find us?" Annabelle questions and her girlfriend remains silent a moment then smiles crookedly, somewhat sheepishly.

"I ran into somebody and it turns out they're looking for her too… kind of drew a bit off attention to us and they voted follow me…" She explains.

"Who is it? You know what, I don't care! Whoever it is, is going to be in some serious-" Belle threatens.

"It's my mum," Kelly interrupts and silence drops over them again before chocolate brown eyes turn to her, mouth slightly agape.

"You told me your mum had DIED!"

Kelly fidgets slightly, uncomfortably in seat of the Jaguar, not meeting the gaze burning into the side of her head and she licks her lips. Most could pass it off as casual but Annabelle knows her well enough to understand that the black bobbed woman is nervous.

"… I know… That's because I had to," She mumbles.

"… You had to?" Belle repeats before sitting back into the chair and looking out the window, the hurt clear on her face and it pains the ex-MI7 agent next to her to know that she put it there.

"Yes, she asked me to… She's in about as much trouble with MI7 as me, for similar reasons and the last time I saw her, when she dropped me off at St Trinians she asked me to tell everyone that she was dead… She made me swear Belle…" She whispers gently and the Fritton rubs her face and sighs gently, thinking and Kelly remains silent as they drive around the L'Arc de Triomphe.

"Did you not tell me because she said or because you were worried I'd tell someone?" Belle asks eventually and eyes dart to her in shock.

"Belle… I trust you with my life…" The Jones returns fiercely, somewhat horrified by the accusation that she didn't.

"But do you trust me with your secrets?... Kelly is there anything else you haven't told me?" Belle asks seriously and it hurts Kelly to hear her say that.

"No… I only didn't say it because she asked me to… No other reason… I love you Belle and I didn't EVER want to lie to you… I'm sorry," She replies gently and there's a pause.

"I know…" Her long time girlfriend says and she links her hand with Kelly's free one, for once rather glad for the automatic gearbox even if it was dreadful. The Jones feels a weight shift off her shoulders and smiles warmly at the younger girl. "But if you ever lie to me again Kelly, I won't soon let you forget it." Belle smirks dangerously, teasingly before she kisses Kelly's jaw, wiping away the look on her face which she would never admit was slightly fearful.

"Very well Fritton," She agrees, her bravado returning and Annabelle relaxes into the seat and watches the world flying past out the window, a thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand…

...

"I can't believe this…"

"What?" Annabelle asks, smiling slightly at the look on Kelly's face.

"You're going to meet my mum…" Is all she gets in return.

"Is that a good thing?" Belle teases.

"Very… but I can't say I ever saw it happening…"

"Me neither," A smooth and slightly sly voice intervenes and Annabelle looks to the woman stood by the table and she can't help her eyes widen slightly because she looks SO much like Kelly it's unreal. The same dark hair, same eyes, same glint, the only real difference is the fact her hair is tied back and there are a few signs of her age, none very obvious though… she could pass for forty yet holds herself with the grace gathered from years of practice and experience. She's wearing casual clothing, a black dress to her knees and sandals with a bag slung over her shoulder and she looks somewhat smug at Annabelle's expression as she slides into the seat opposite her daughter.

"Kelly… and Annabelle… I'm Maria Jones," She greets and it snaps Belle out of her daze.

"I'm sorry… You just…" She says and the woman smirks at her in a VERY Kelly-like way.

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself and to think, when she was a child she looked rather like her father," She recalls, a fondness crossing her face.

"Where is dad?" Kelly mumbles and her mum smiles again.

"Cooking my dear girl, he's a chef after all… Suspect we might have to move after today's mishap…" She sighs. "He's got his own restaurant…"

"No wonder Kelly's such a good cook," Annabelle puts in and the eyes that are Kelly's but not look to the aforementioned girl, clearly pleased.

"Really? Well that is marvellous," She beams sincerely and Kelly can't help smile back. Yes, she is rather a whiz in the kitchen, especially with Italian… They order their drinks, the waiter lingering around the three for slightly longer than necessary before he shuffles off.

"Where have you been then?" Kelly questions her mother.

"Everywhere, moving every year or so. Bless your father for being so patient," Maria says as she fiddles with her wedding ring idly. "So… I hear you've got yourself in a spot of trouble…" She continues, flashing a brief smile to the waiter as she takes her drink from him and the other two follow suit. The young man looks rather dejected as he walks away, he'd been hoping to make an impression. The three women sip their drinks.

"When can I expect a wedding?"

Kelly hacks on her drink, coughing and spluttering and Annabelle is too stunned to help her, a light blush tinting her cheeks. She might be made of stronger stuff but marriage… She eventually notices her girlfriend's predicament and pats her back until she's breathing again.

"M… Marriage?" Kelly confirms.

"Well yes, how long have you two been together?" Maria questions, leaning forward, elbows resting on the table, her gaze demanding answers.

"Ten years in a month, two weeks and three days," Annabelle tells her without thinking as Kelly opens her mouth to respond and she smiles at Kelly who grins back.

"Ten years in a month, two weeks, three days… and two hours," Kelly nods slightly as she wraps her arm around Belles neck loosely before sending a meaningful scowl and low growl to the waiter who scuttles away hurriedly.

"Night ten years… and you're not married?" Maria points out ad when she says it like that it makes it sound somewhat daft.

"I suppose being on the run for eight of those years makes it kind of difficult to discuss marriage. It goes on record and it could help them trace us," Kelly reasons logically and she wasn't about to let MI7 get their grubby little hands on Belle.

"Not if you know the right people…" Her mum smiles.

"And besides I don't think Kelly is ready for that kind of commitment," Annabelle adds with a smirk and the Jones next to her huffs indignantly.

"You KNOW I'm not going anywhere Fritton," She retorts lightly.

"I KNOW that you don't have a choice in the matter," Belle replies instantly, leaning into the embrace and Kelly rolls her eyes at her.

"I like her, she MUST be a keeper," Maria smiles.

"That does not mean marriage!"

"Commitment issues," Maria and Annabelle chorus and they share a laugh at Kelly's expense.

"Glad you both find me so amusing," The girl grumbles and as her girlfriend and her mother get talking she suspects it'll be a really long night…

...

Kelly and Annabelle sit in the back of the taxi, with the latter tucked into the formers side, both dozing and listening to the engine.

"I like you mum… I hope we'll see her again," Belle mumbles.

"Hm. Me too, I thought I was mad she left me at St Trinians with only an annual call… but I'm not mad… not really," Kelly says softly.

"Why's that?" Annabelle whispers tiredly.

"Because I wouldn't have met a bunch of amazing people… I wouldn't have met you…" The Jones explains with a lazy smile and her arms around Belle tighten slightly.

"I love you Kel…"

"I love you too Belle…"

Come one month, two weeks, two days and twenty two hours, Kelly Jones will have proposed somewhat nervously, stuttering uncharacteristically, twirling the ring in her grasp and then completely NOT nervously, Annabelle Fritton will say a simple yes.

* * *

><p><em>Marriage? Le gasp! Bet the title didn't give THAT one away... Review! What do you think?<em>


	2. Ketchup, Sugar and Apple Sauce

_I had quite a bit of fun with this, I hope you do to_. _Andrea/Taylor._

* * *

><p><span>Ketchup, Sugar and Apple Sauce<span>

"Ya' gotta be kiddin'…" Taylor grumbles and the woman opposite her folds her arms and glares making it perfectly clear that she is NOT kidding.

"I don't like it either but it's only for the weekend," She replies.

"Tha 'ole weekend? As in… Saturday an' Sunday?"

"Well done, you know the days of the week! It's only two days! There's no need be so melodramatic!" Andrea returns and she notes silently that Taylor hasn't really grown up… at all, she is still a Chav and still stubborn and quite daft.

"But... But… NAH!" Said Chav cries in protest, holding her hands up as if that'll keep the situation away from her. The Emo looses the glare in favour of her if-you don't-agree-I'll-never-let-you-forget-this look which ALWAYS means trouble and possibly several nights on the couch. Andrea was mean like that, always over reacting. Taylor grits her teeth, trying to think of something, ANYTHING that'll get her girlfriend to change her mind but nothing comes to her and she curses mentally. Absolutely nothin' that'll work… She groans in defeat. The smirk quickly falls in place upon dark lips, Andrea knows she's won, she's just waiting for the brunette to admit it.

"… A'right… The sprog can stay 'ere then! Don't expect me to like it!" Taylor exclaims before huffing and a more common than it used to be smile forms on the other woman who unfolds her arms and places a chaste kiss too the Chav's lips prompting a small reluctant smile.

"Two days…" The Emo repeats soothingly and her long since ex-rival sighs gently in resignation. She really is terrible with children…

...

"Holy shiz…" Taylor murmurs in shock, barely moving her lips, her words earning a sharp elbow to her side and a sharp intake of breath in the only sign she shows of the mild pain.

"Are you sure this is okay?" The blonde woman in the doorway questions them both, mostly Andrea, she hadn't noticed the exchange between the couple.

"No problem at all," She assures her, sounding so close to sincere that their guest doesn't notice that it really isn't that sincere at all and blue eyes look to Taylor who forces on a convincing smile.

"Yeah, it's great. I love kids," She says smoothly and she doesn't miss her girlfriends lip twitch in a smile she's holding back.

"Right. I have only two things to warn you about. Amy and sugar don't mix and Maxwell-" Karen begins, well Taylor thinks that's her name, she wasn't really listening but the woman's certainly using a lot of using hand gestures.

"Max, mum! Just Max!" The young boy at her side interrupts with what is meant to be a fierce scowl but is more amusing than anything.

"Max is… going through a… one kid against the world stage," His mother continues and the pair before her nod but internally their thinking the same thing, 'shit' because the Sopranos were bloody awful when they went through that stage. Mind you, they had explosives and hockey sticks.

"Tha's fine. We'll fink o' somthin' ta' keep 'em busy," Taylor returns.

"Good. Now I must be off, I have a plane to catch." Karen kisses both her children on their cheeks, prompting one grimace and one smile. "Thank you both SO much for doing this," She adds sincerely before placing another kiss to Andrea's cheek and one to Taylor's swiftly.

"Yeah… No problem…" The latter mutters.

"Hope your trip goes well," The former smiles and then the blond is gone and the Chav amongst them looks to the Emo who gazes back.

"Ya' said a kid, as in one, not kids, as in plural," Taylor growls.

"I decided you'd be stressed enough without knowing that little piece of information," Andrea tells her with what could pass as an honest smile, except her girlfriend can see the mischievous glint in blue-green eyes that tells her she did it on purpose.

"Ya' ought to 'ave said…" She grumbles through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Taylor… Really… sorry," Andrea smirks, oh so very sarcastic.

Taylor glares then looks to the children watching them, looking from one to the other as if it were a tennis match, a tennis match that the Emo had won or more importantly, the Chav had lost.

...

"Right. I am going to the shop. I won't be ten minutes, can you handle them for ten minutes?" Andrea asks seriously, saying it slowly.

"Easy. These ain't got nothin' on the Twins," Taylor replies confidently, waving off Andrea's concern and the girl frowns at her slightly.

"Are you sure? I know that sometimes children can break you and if-" She starts.

"There ain't nothin' worry 'bout! I can handle 'em!" The Chav interrupts, in the whole hour the children had been there, nothing bad had happened at all and she was confident it could remain that way. These ones were too easy to amuse.

"Alright and remember, no sugar for that one," Andrea reminded her, gesturing with her thumb to the angel of a child perched on the sofa with her doll.

"I know Rea! Stop worryin'! I'll keep it all unda' control," Taylor grins. "Ten minutes right?"

"Ten minutes… Okay…" The Emo murmurs before a light kiss meets her lips prompting two quiet ewws. Taylor was told to refrain from excessively passionate embraces whilst there were kids around, it didn't really help her mood. The pale girl of the two heads towards the door. "Behave!" She calls back.

"They will!" Her girlfriend declares and Andrea paused in closing the door.

"I didn't mean them!"

She closed the door behind herself before Taylor could shout something after her and so the brunette just scowled at the door before looking to the children. So sweet and innocent… bet they don't even know what a lightsaber is never mind REAL weaponry.

"... Our mum says that Chavs sometimes shoot people. Do you sometimes shoot people?"

The smile drops from Taylors face. Oh fucking dear…

...

All was well, Andrea had everything they'd need, it took a little longer than she'd expected due to the fact near every bloody cereal had fifty kinds of E number and about a kilo of sugar in and the LAST thing Taylor or she wants is a hyperactive six year old girl running around the flat. The shops not far from the flat but Taylors the muscle and Andrea would much rather burn some petrol than carry several shopping bags for a few streets. Celia would blow a gasket if she knew, the Emo managed to convince her that she used public transport. As bloody if… Familiar screamo music blasts out of Andrea's pocket and she answers, still driving with a worried frown forming.

"Tay?" She questions warily, she hadn't checked the ID. She winces and grimaces when she hears several smashes in the background and screaming.

"Nah! Not tha vodka! Put tha' DOWN !" A distinct smash echo's through the phone followed by a cry of inhuman suffering and whimpering.

"Taylor?" Andrea presses, speeding up her driving slightly.

"Come 'ere brat! Get off tha bloody fan!... Nah! Max! Don't turn i' on whilst ya' sista's 'angin' from it! Get off it, both o' ya'!" There's a loud snap followed by a bang and a crash.

"Taylor! What's going on?"

"I dunno 'ow she did i' Rea! She found the icin' suga'! Bloody 'ad tha lot!" Taylor explains in a rush, breathing heavily and Andrea swallows nervously.

"What's happened?" She demands.

"Bloody chaos! Amy! Get off tha coffee table and put tha suga' back!" The Chav was cracking, that much was clear just from her voice. "Nah! I meant on tha counta'! Not tha floor!"

"Tay, just stay calm alright. I'll be back in seconds! Mere seconds!" Andrea pleads.

"Can't do i'… Can't do i'…" The woman on the other end mutters, choked off by a sob and the line goes dead. Oh no…

...

Andrea Norton isn't scared of many things, the things she is scared of can be counted on one hand, her parents, heights, life without Taylor and hyperactive, sugar fuelled children. She could be facing the last two if she opened that door and so it was no wonder that she hesitated. It's too quiet. Slowly she pushes down the handle and opens it before her mouth drops open in horror but mostly shock.

The roof fan was broken, sofa, chairs and table overturned, a clear liquid which must be the vodka across the floor, powdery footprints everywhere, the icing sugar coating everything like dust, various items strew and destroyed and red streaks and splodges coating the walls. Andrea fears the worst but quickly identifies it as nothing more than tomato ketchup and she sighs in relief. The children have vanished. She hears a groan and finds Taylor, face down into the carpet, covered in various things, ketchup, vodka, icing sugar… and is that apple sauce? Andrea would swear they didn't have that this morning. She dumps the carrier bags on the side and pushes Taylor onto her back. Her tracksuit is RUINED. She stares blankly at the ceiling fan, spinning pathetically with only one piece left, another clutched in a hand.

"It were 'orrible… 'orrible… Ketchup everywheres… all ova' tha joint… She wun't stop… He wun't stop…" She whispers and Andrea raises an eyebrow.

"Where are they?" She questions cautiously.

"I did wha' I had ta'… I had ta' Rea, ya gotta unda'stand…" The scarred Chav returns shakily.

"Taylor… What did you do?" The Emo presses worriedly. If she's damaged them in some way.

"I can't even… believe I did tha to 'em… Din't deserve i' really…" Taylor ponders and Andrea stands over her with a foot either side then kneels down and makes the other woman look her in the eye, stroking brown locks out the way.

"What did you do?" She repeats firmly and Taylor points mutely to the bedroom and wordlessly Andrea rises and steps towards it carefully. She takes a calming breath then steps inside before recoiling violently in horror with half a scream.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She yells and she NEVER shouts.

"All I could think ta do… then I done it… an'… it were… so quiet..." Her girlfriend smiles slightly, dazedly and happily. Looking somewhat like Celia used to look like before she stopped using drugs.

"But… but that's…"

"Ya' weren't 'ere Andrea… Maybe it were extreme… I dunno anymore… I just 'ad ta get it stop…" Taylor explains, finally looking to the Emo who takes another breath.

"But Tay… Disney's Cinderella? Really?" She questions softly as she hears the song coming from within and she shudders. _Cinder-relly, Cinder-relly! _Singing mice…

"I 'ad ta… I jus' 'ad ta…"

By God… what have they done?

...

Taylor opens the door and gives a warm smile as Karen frowns.

"What happened to your fan?" She wonders and the Chav looks behind herself at it as if she'd forgotten.

"Renovations… decided I din't like i'," She replies with a light shrug and Andrea appears at her side looking tense and takes hold of her hand, linking their fingers.

"How'd the business trip go?" She prompts her friend.

"Cracked a major deal. How were the kids?" The blond says with a smile and Taylor's eye twitches but she doesn't notice.

"They've been great… like angels…" Andrea assures her, fighting to keep her tone even. Max and Amy skip to either side of the two women and beam and their mum before wrapping her in a hug.

"I love you mum."

"Me too…"

Karen returns her children's embrace with slight puzzlement on her face but she's none the less pleased by their declaration.

"Love you too," She smiles softly.

"Please may we have some vegetables for tea?" Amy chirps.

"Yes, greens are good for us aren't they?" Max agrees and their mother raises an eyebrow before nodding. She misses how the other women in her presence grimace guiltily at their request.

"Sure… go get in the car, I'll be down in a minute," Karen instructs.

"'kay mum!" Her children sync before skipping out the door and the business woman looks to Andrea and Taylor with a critical eye.

"What did you do?" She asks bluntly and they share a glance before they're wrapped in a tight hug. "Never mind, it doesn't matter! Thank you… You're marvellous!" She beams at the pair. "Now I must be going. Apparently I have to go shopping for some greens," She says before she dances off down the hall, ecstatic…

"Taylor…" Andrea breathes.

"Yea'?" The Chav replies.

"You think she'll notice?"

"Nah… She might 'ave somethin' say when they start chattin' about singin' mice an' talking lions but I told 'em that if they talked to 'er about it that the puppet master out of Pinocchio would come an' get 'em an' turn 'em into puppets fer 'is show…"

"… I can't believe we did that…"

"I know… We've jus' brainwashed 'em… into bein'…"

"Don't say it."

"Soft."

"Why'd you say it Tay? Why?"

"'Cause I wun't 'ave believe I did it if I din't say it."

"We are truly horrific people." ...

"… Ya' know wha' Rea?"

"What?"

"… I fink… we ought adopt a kid."

"… Really?"

"Yea'…"

"Alright."

They were really quite terrible with children. Taylor had NO control and lacked any kind of parental instinct, however Andrea had that, she could be stern and firm and she could keep things in order. Taylor would be the one to teach the kid how to make a bomb and Andrea would be the one to show them how to diffuse it… as long as the Chav wasn't left alone with the child for long it could work because they'd learn from the 48 hours of hell that they were bloody dreadful but they had the potential to be… well not great… but not dreadful and that could be enough.

* * *

><p><em>Review people! I need reviews more than I need... coca cola, yes I said it! More than coca cola and I am a caffeine ADDICT. So yeah, a review would be nice. Almost forgot, I LOVE Disney, so no offence to them and to the two who reviewed last chapter, ie. gypsy rosalie and iamemilykh, thank you and have a virtual cookie.<br>EDIT: Made a few corrections I noticed like, missing out whole words... *facepalm*  
><em>


End file.
